The subject invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for testing the pressure integrity of blowout preventer systems which are used to control the flow of high pressure fluids from a well. More particularly, the subject relates to a blowout preventer test tool that enables a tool operator to test the pressure integrity of various size blowout preventers without removing the test tool from a well between tests. More particularly still, the subject invention relates to a blowout preventer test tool that enables a tool operator to test the pressure integrity of variable bore rams against different size pipe without removing the test tool from a well between tests. More particularly still, the subject invention relates to a blowout preventer test tool which allows a well to be safely and efficiently shut in should a "kick" be experienced during testing operations.